The present invention relates to a method and a system for providing traffic control in an IP (Internet Protocol) based mobile network. In accordance with a more detailed aspect, the invention relates to All-IP RAN, in particular to IP Transport Manager interfaces in All-IP RAN.
Future mobile networks will increasingly be based on packet-based, in particular IP (Internet Protocol), technology in their transport. IP offers flexibility and savings for the operators in building fixed connections for several different purposes.
However, the IP packet based transport network is a challenge from the QoS (Quality of Service) point of view. Operators aim at achieving a high utilization rate of the low capacity transport links close to the base stations while at the same time maintaining the planned QoS and service differentiation levels so as to provide appropriate service at acceptable economic and equipment level.
If the traffic is allowed to flow to the IP transport of the mobile network freely like in the Internet, especially the thin, i.e. low-capacity or low-bandwidth transport parts close to the base stations may tend to become congested, resulting in very low quality of the user experienced QoS. The thin transport part is often based on radio links and copper instead of fiber which may then be available after this “last mile”. This thin part is often the biggest part in volume because a mobile network usually is nation wide. However, in some cases, depending on operator's situation it is possible that the thin part occurs also in the very core of the network. Thin in this case means available transport bandwidth with respect to traffic volume.